


A Wilder Mind

by balefully



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Breeding, Collars, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Facials, M/M, Puppy Play, Safer Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balefully/pseuds/balefully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's Master Zayn brings home Niall, a puppy friend for him to play with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wilder Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to L for the read-through! And to my recipient, I was SUPER excited to see this prompt, so I hope I came up with something you'll enjoy.

Liam comes home from work on a Wednesday, mentally drained but physically restless from eight hours at his desk. He worked through lunch, and there are big pit stains on his button-down under his sportcoat even though he was sitting all day. His stomach grumbles, but he goes straight to the dressing room of the master suite in his flat and strips off his suit, hanging it up in a garment bag for dry-cleaning before he does anything else.

Once he's in his boxers and undershirt, he already feels a little better. He peels off his socks, then the rest, chucking it all in the hamper next to the bathroom. He stands in front of the mirror naked, taking a few deep breaths, letting the calm of home seep into his muscles and loosen his shoulders. Zayn's jumpers are hanging in the closet next to the drycleaning, and Liam takes a moment to rub his nose in the cuff of the very softest one, smelling Zayn and brushing his lips over the weave of it until they tingle. 

His shower is mostly perfunctory, just enough to wash off the stink of the day. He spends a lot of time on his arse, though, using fingers to soap up inside and out. Zayn always wants him clean as a whistle, all the better to mess him up again. He uses his phone to switch on the wireless speaker system in the house while he's drying off, putting on a new trance mix he made the other day to mellow himself out.

The kitchen is airy and bright white with a big picture window over the dining table. Liam's wrapped in his dressing gown but it still feels a little naughty, being naked underneath. He gets himself a tall glass of ice-cold water from the dispenser in the fridge and drinks it greedily. It perks him up, refreshes him a bit. He does some stretches next, singing to himself whilst he watches the big clock on the wall over the mantle. Zayn will be back soon, and Liam doesn't have a ton of time left to get ready.

His phone buzzes in the jack on the end table, and Liam checks it with a shiver starting between his shoulder blades.

_20 min away. be in your crate. wear your plug. :) my good boy xx_

Liam's forearms break out in goosebumps and he swallows thickly, silencing his phone and sticking it back in the dock. Zayn won't text again.

He spends the next fifteen minutes working himself open on the floor next to the nightstand in his bedroom, on all fours except the one hand fucking his hole full of lube so he can slide his plug in. He hasn't worn it in a while; Zayn likes to save it for special occasions these days, so Liam doesn't get too used to it. He pushes it in slow, savouring it. It sits heavy inside him and he loves the weight of it, the filthy smear of lube that seeps out around his spread hole when he clenches down on its intrusive heft.

Liam walks on hands and knees to his crate in the corner of the large room, curling up naked on the fleecy-soft bed covering the bottom. It's huge, big enough for any giant breed dog. Zayn keeps saying he wants to get Liam a Great Dane friend to play with, but for now they've decided on something else. Zayn will be here any minute now, and Liam feels a curl of excited anxiety in his belly. He wriggles around in his doggy bed for a moment as he slips into the mindset for this, the comforting simplicity of waiting for Zayn to come home with a new puppy friend.

*

Liam is still in his crate when he hears the front door open. He stretches eagerly, turns around in a circle on all fours, filled with excitement and nervous anticipation. Though his Master had told him what would be happening, Zayn hadn't said what sort of puppy he'd be bringing home, or what would happen if maybe the puppy didn't like Liam. 

He sees Master come in first, smiling and looking at Liam with sparkling eyes. "How's my good boy?" he asks, and Liam can't help but wiggle his bum a bit, bowing down onto his forearms and looking up at Zayn eagerly. "Yes, you're a happy boy, I know." 

Master comes over and pushes Liam's crate door open, though it wasn't latched. He reaches in a soft hand, Liam nuzzling at it and making a pleased noise in his throat when Zayn scritches him sweetly behind the ears, rubbing at the nape of his neck and through the shorn-close hair along the bottom of his skull. 

Master pulls Liam's collar out of his pocket, and Liam gets warm and loose all down his spine just seeing it in Zayn's grip. Liam drops his head for Zayn to buckle it on him, the soft sheepskin of the inside soothing against his neck, the black leather outside stark like the whorls of ink on Zayn's hands. Liam lets out a heavy sigh, something like relief washing over him as his Master slides the strap home, and he feels _right_ straight down inside his chest.

"Got your plug in, sweet boy?" Zayn asks after, fingers still rubbing along the edge of Liam's collar. "Show," he says, then, and his voice is stern, the voice he uses to give Liam commands. Liam knows how to sit, roll over, shake, speak, play dead. His favourite is show.

Liam turns, eagerly but a bit awkwardly in the confines of the crate with Zayn's hand trailing along his flank. He bows, facing away from Zayn this time, bum in the air and thighs slightly spread so his Master can see the thick base of his plug sitting snugly in his hole, holding him open, lubed and stretched. 

"Mmm," Zayn hums, hands on Liam's arse cheeks, thumbs sliding through the slickness between them, pushing at the plug just enough to tease. Liam groans as it shifts inside him, presses a little deeper, rubs against his prostate. "That's what I like to see. Love when you're all ready for me, pup. What good role model for your new little friend."

Liam perks up, heart thudding. He'd almost forgot in the rush of shivery pleasure from his Master's hands on him. He looks around behind himself, catching Zayn's eye, muscles gone taut. He wants to turn back around, but Master hasn't said he can stop showing yet. 

"Okay," Zayn, says, in the chirpy voice that means Liam can move again. He shuffles happily out of the crate, and butts his head against Zayn's thigh for a moment before rocking back, sitting on his haunches. "Stay for just a second, good boy," Master murmurs, pointing at Liam as he backs out the door. "I'll call you." 

There's some noise out in the living room, shuffling and murmuring and what sounds like maybe a whimper or two. Liam's cock is already starting to chub up, just from the anticipation of it, the thrill pulling across his hips into his dick where it hangs heavy between his thighs. His pits start to sweat, and he licks his lips. "Come on out, pup," Zayn calls, and Liam crawls out onto the soft carpet in the living room with his head up, snuffling.

The new puppy is blond and undeniably cute. He's small, slender and pale. He's wearing a pair of white briefs but he's naked otherwise; Liam can see a neat pile of his clothes folded on the couch next to Master. He's not wearing a collar, but he has a black leather slip lead around his neck, and Zayn is holding the end, length partially slack between them. The puppy has wide, bright blue eyes and pink-flushed cheeks as he looks over at Liam. He sits up, bare little body shifting a bit like he's trying not to fidget. He smiles, pure sweetness as his eyes scrunch, and Liam can't help but smile back.

"Look what followed me home," Master says, and he's smiling too, tongue pressed against the back of his teeth and nose wrinkled up in that lovely way he has, a hand carding through the puppy's hair. "Liam, this is Niall. Niall, this is my puppy, Liam. C'mere, pup." 

Liam crawls over, a bit embarrassed to have someone watching him be like this for Zayn, seeing a side of him no one else has seen. Niall scoots back, though, pressing against Zayn's leg by the couch, like he's feeling shy as well. Liam's not sure what conversation he had with Zayn before now, or even where Zayn met him, but his belly swoops and his cock twitches at the way the pup's shoulders hunch a bit and the way his back curves, vulnerable. Liam just wants to make this as right for Niall as he can, wants to make him feel as good and comfortable as his Master makes Liam feel.

"You're okay," Master says to Niall, scritching through his hair. It looks soft, and like it smells good. "Have a sniff. Say hi, do what puppies do." Niall looks unsure, but Liam gets it. He shuffles around to Niall's pert little bum, Zayn watching him with dark eyes, nodding. "Good boy," he says, and Liam feels it in his belly. 

He noses at the crease of Niall's arse, breathing hot over his hole. It's surreal, in a way, Niall's surprised face peering around behind himself as Liam does what he knows his Master wants. Niall smells soapy and a little sweaty, and Liam sticks the tip of his tongue out to lick at his arse, first just the cleft of it, but then down over the furl of his hole, flattening his tongue to get a better taste of his skin. Niall's bitten off whimper makes Liam's dick jerk against his thigh. 

"Does he taste good? Clean?" Zayn asks. "D'you like him?"

Liam wags a bit and nods, backing up. Zayn tugs on the lead around Niall's neck, positioning him so he can do the same to Liam. Liam can't see him back there, but he can feel his hot, shaky breath and the shift of his plug when Niall noses at it. Liam gasps, and Zayn grins. "What good boys," he says. "What good puppy friends."

"Pup," Zayn says to Liam after a moment, "have a seat right there. I'm gonna get Niall all ready to play with you, how's that?"

Liam wags his bum again to show he's pleased with it, then rocks back on his knees, arms stretched out in front of him. He ends up sitting on his heels, watching attentively, the cool air in the room making his skin prickle up in goosebumps even though he's not so on edge now. 

Liam's cock is more than half hard, lolling against his thigh, damp tip smearing a bit in his leg hair. The weight of the plug in his arse tugs at his hole, still, rubs at his insides, pressing up into him with the way he's sitting. He grips his fingers in the pile of the carpet to keep from touching himself, and takes a deep breath through his nose. Maybe it's just the suggestion of being a puppy, but he smells Niall even from here: there's a turned-on smell, like Niall's anxious but feeling hot. His shampoo is minty, his aftershave is subtle but expensive. Liam licks his lips again and lets his gaze drag along the slim lines of Niall's legs, the soft curve of his hip into his waist, the perfect little peach roundness of his bum in the white cotton of his pants.

Zayn has a basket of puppy toys and grooming gear next to him. Some of it Liam recognises, but some of it looks like it's probably new, like maybe Master got it just for Niall, or like Niall brought it with him. "Niall's a good little bitch," Master says, and the word sounds harsh coming after the soft slur of Zayn's consonants, but Niall's face flushes and he rubs his cheek against Zayn's leg, eyes fluttering shut. He likes it. "A perfect slutpuppy for you to fuck, Liam." Liam's mouth hangs open a bit and he can't help a jerk of his hips. "You're my big stud, aren't you? Gonna breed this little bitch right up. Cream his slutty hole so good." 

Zayn talks dirty to him all the time, but with Niall hearing it as well, it's a dozen times nastier. Liam whines softly in the back of his throat. Master always fucks him; Liam can't remember the last time it was the other way around, and certainly never when he was being a puppy. It's a wild, hot need pulling at his balls now, knowing he's going to get his dick wet. That this sweet little thing is gonna come on his cock, that he'll get to fill him up with jizz. He doesn't miss it, per se, doesn't ever wish it were the other way around with his Master, but he can't deny that he's horny as hell to do it, now. Niall's just his type, and the fact that he's another puppy is perfect icing on the cake.

"C'mere, babe," Zayn says to Niall, and tugs at his leash again, positioning him on all fours in front of where Master's seated on the couch, facing Liam now. Zayn starts checking him over, then, hands firm on each part of Niall's slight body as he pulls first his arm out from his side, feeling along the length of it. He does the other arm, each leg, Niall's back, his belly, even the hang of his dick and balls, palpating brusquely like he's looking an animal over at auction. Niall's face is slack and his eyes are shut, but Master clucks. "Look at Liam," he says, stern. Niall opens his eyes and his gaze is piercing. Liam's heart kicks in his chest when Niall gasps, just barely, Zayn's rings glinting before his hand disappears between Niall's thighs.

Liam knows exactly how it feels: Zayn's attention on him, gentle but thorough as he does meticulous prep work like an artist. He's got a tube of lube, and Liam doesn't break eye-contact with Niall as Zayn slips Niall's pants off and fingers him. Master twists and strokes at him so Niall's body shifts with Zayn's wrist movements and his breaths come faster and shallower. Zayn always knows how to hit the right spots, nimble and efficient. Niall must love it, his knees slipping a bit farther apart on the carpet, his back bowing a bit in a way that lights Liam up, makes him sure Niall's cock-hungry and desperate to get fucked. He's so hot, so pliant. 

"Niall, do you know how to show?" Zayn asks, slipping his fingers out and wiping them on a soft hand towel from the basket. His tattoos stand out stark next to Niall's perfect, pale skin. Niall peers up at him with a cute little confused moue. "Let's teach you then, hmm?" Zayn says. He points at Liam, eyebrows up, coaxing. "Liam, show." Liam does as he's told, and Master praises him. "Just like that, alright?" he says to Niall. "Niall, show."

Zayn turns Niall around and presses his hand between Niall's shoulder blades, then pulls him up at the hips and pushes his thighs apart a bit, moving him into the perfect position. Niall's face is pressed into the carpet but Liam can see his eyes drift closed when he succumbs to that blissful feeling of having someone like Zayn moving him how he wants him, of obeying and being good and being looked at. Niall makes a little overwhelmed sound in the back of his throat, and Zayn shushes him gently. "That's a good boy," he says, stroking down Niall's back. "D'you see, Liam? What a good puppy your new friend is?"

Liam wags, and takes a good look at Niall's pert pink arse, the curve of his back. He's fully hard now, thighs tensing with how much he wants to fuck into that slutty little body. 

"Yeah, you like that," Zayn says. "My big strong stud. Gonna breed this little bitch so good, aren't you, boy?" Liam shifts forward, excited. "So proud of my big boy, so hot and horny. This little slutpup's gonna love your cock, isn't he?" Liam grumbles happily, wriggling, and it's hard to stay put even though he always wants to be a good boy. Niall moans in the back of his throat, quiet but distinct, his face open and wanting as it's pressed to the floor.

"Do you want that, Niall?" Zayn asks. "Do you like my puppy Liam? Want him to breed you up with his big stud dick?" Niall nods and whimpers, but Zayn just tuts, disappointed. "I dunno, boy. When puppies like something, they wag their little tails. If you liked my stud and wanted to come on his cock while he filled you up, wouldn't your tail be wagging?"

Niall swallows, lips slack as he slides his knees apart farther, anchoring himself as he wags his bum, just barely at first, but then a little more, adjusting so the rest of his body doesn't wriggle. 

"There we go," Zayn says, soothing. "Perfect, like. What a good, happy puppy. I love a waggly tail."

Zayn stands, giving a tug until Niall sits up straight, then bending to slip the lead over Niall's head. "Don't want you getting tangled in your lead while you're getting bred, pup," he says. "Wear this instead, hm?" It's a collar, but just a thin blue nylon one, no tags or anything like Liam's got. "I'll take it off you after. Okay?" Niall nods and wags his bum again, less awkward now that he's getting used to it. Zayn snaps the collar on him, and Liam's heart thuds in empathy. There's nothing better than the clink of a collar buckle sliding home. "Now stay," Master adds, pointing at Niall like he always does at Liam. That one, Niall knows.

Master goes into the bedroom and Liam situates himself next to Niall, smiling at him, hoping he feels at home. Niall's hard now, a shiny wet spot spreading on his lower belly and another on his inner thigh where the head of his little prick bobs and rubs, slick with leaking precome. His hips are canted back where he's sitting like it's all he can do to stay still and not hump against his own hand, or Liam. His thighs shiver every now and again with the effort of restraint.

Zayn comes back out with Liam's puppy bed from his crate, and he sets it in the middle of the floor with a pleased smirk. "Niall, bed," he says, clicking his fingers a few times to get Niall's attention and pointing at the bed. "Show. Face to the side so I can see your whole little body, that's a good boy." 

Niall scrambles on all fours to the middle of the doggy bed as he's told, arse facing Liam so Zayn's looking at the two of them in profile. The rim of his hole glistens with lube, and Liam sinks back and forth on his haunches, feeling the press of his plug, trying to contain himself.

Zayn whistles, the sound he uses to call Liam. Sometimes he uses it even when they're not playing, and it always makes Liam's cheeks heat and his belly flip with how special he feels, remembering their games. Liam shuffles over to him and Master pets fondly through his hair, rubbing at his scalp, the back of his neck. 

"Sit up," Zayn murmurs, and when Liam straightens up on his knees, dick bobbing in the cool air, Zayn grabs it in a warm, dry hand. Liam bites back a whine and Zayn rolls a lubed condom on him, slow and teasing, squeezing and coaxing far more than he needs to, clearly enjoying just playing with Liam's dick. "Good boy," he breathes. "That's my big-dicked breeder." He noses gently at Liam's cheek, kissing him shallowly, no more than a brush of lips together. "So hot," Master says. "Such a good boy. Fuck him, Liam. Show this new puppy what a nasty, filthy boy you can be."

Liam swallows thickly and gives a little wriggle and nods, feeling the rub of his plug as he does, anticipation bubbling up inside him. "Speak," commands Master, and Liam yips excitedly, an eager little puppy bark. Zayn smiles warmly at him, and nods to where Niall is waiting. "Mount him, pup," he says. "Fuck this bitch 'til he comes crying on your big stud dick." 

Niall's looking at them with wide, pleading eyes, and Liam can't wait any longer. He crawls over to Niall and runs his hands up Niall's thighs first, feeling the delicate but meaty shape of them, the sweet curve of his hips and his ripe little arse. "Okay?" he murmurs. "You can say stop anytime," and Niall nods.

"Yeah," Niall says, soft and barely audible, just for Liam, their only concession to speaking the whole night, kept between the two of them. Liam's chest feels full and warm, and he presses his lips to the base of Niall's spine, running his hands up Niall's sides, fingers splayed against his skin, holding him.

Liam settles into position, then, up on his knees behind Niall. One hand holds Niall's hip, feeling the fine tremors coursing through him, the other hand grips his own dick at the base of the condom, lining himself up. Niall's hole clutches at him right away as he presses in, tight and squelching with the lube Master prepped him with earlier. Liam takes a shuddering breath as he sinks in, watching Niall bear down, his pink skin stretching thin around the heavy girth of Liam's cock. Niall whimpers and groans, legs spreading and hips tilting back into Liam's weight, and Liam slips his fingers down to grip at his own balls, to ground himself with the bite of pain so he doesn't lose it. 

Niall feels fucking incredible inside, so hungry for Liam's dick. Liam is fully seated, tops of his thighs pressed to Niall's arse, the hot clench of Niall's hole making him pant open-mouthed, eyes slipping closed. The image of Niall's slight, pale body shivering under his hands is burned into the backs of his eyelids. He slides out and back in, getting used to the feel of it again, prying Niall open with the girth of his dick and holding his arse spread with blunt thumbs. He looks down at where his cock disappears inside Niall, the impossible size of it between Niall's skinny hips, and groans.

"That's it," Master says, voice soft and hoarse from where he's watching on the couch. He's got one hand cupped over his crotch but he's still fully dressed, left leg crossed up on his right knee, the purposeful rips in his jeans pulling open and showing a sliver of skin. "Breed him, pup."

Liam tips forward, chest pressed along Niall's back, sweaty and slick where they meet, chest hair rubbing against smooth, sensitive skin until Niall pinks up all over. Liam's plug presses at his insides as he shifts and moves, keying him up and making him harder. He puts his palms flat on the ground so he's on all fours over Niall, pressing him down. Liam doesn't put all his weight on him but he makes him feel it, makes him grunt and huff as Liam snaps his hips, curling into Niall, fucking slutty little _uh_ s out of him, over and over.

Niall's hole clutches wetly at Liam's cock and he rocks back into Liam's jarring thrusts, mewling and moaning like the sounds are forced out of him, like he can't help it, like he's losing his mind to how good he feels. Liam presses his cheek to Niall's back and closes his eyes, lets himself feel like the stud Master wants him to be, lets himself pound Niall like he really is Liam's breeding bitch, like he could knock him up with a litter and make Zayn proud. 

Liam reaches up to wank Niall's modest cock and it's straining hard and drippy wet, the perfect size for Liam's hand. He jerks Niall off as he fucks him, going with his rhythm, and Niall cries out, caught between the sensations, overwhelmed and overstimulated.

"You've been such a good little slutpuppy," Master says, gaze even where it rests on them. "You can come, Niall."

Niall keens and comes instantly, must've been desperately trying not to for ages now. His whole body shudders through it, twitching, and Liam feels it through his cock, down his thighs. Niall's spunk splatters all over his stomach and chest and the puppy bed, dribbling onto Liam's fist where he's working Niall through it, coaxing out every last blurt.

Master sits up on the couch, both feet on the floor, hands clasped tight between his knees. "C'mon, Liam. Cream him. He wants it so bad. Breed that little bitch pup. Give him a big load." Niall drops down onto his forearms, pink sweaty face pressed to the carpet. 

Liam groans and pulls Niall back against him. Niall tightens and flexes his body to take Liam's dick deeper, though he's spacey and still shivering through aftershocks, limbs uncoordinated. Liam hisses at the way Niall's writhing, heat building in the center of his hips, and his rhythm falters, erratic and sudden. 

He comes with a grunt in the back of his throat, cramming Niall full of his swelling dick as it twitches inside him. Liam pushes it as far as he can and ruts against Niall's arse, filling the condom hot and messy, lube slurping obscenely where they meet. He clenches around his plug when his muscles tense in orgasm, the added sensation making him shake and gasp. He pants, high-pitched and sensitive, holding as still as he can, riding it out shoved deep into Niall.

He's trembling and hazy by the time Master tuts at him. "Tied to him?" Zayn asks. "Breed him so good you're stuck mounted to him?"

Liam groans and nods, opening his eyes to see Niall's head hanging between his shoulders, ribs shivering as he tries to hold them both up. 

"Why don't you pull out, pup," Zayn says, concerned. "You can both come have a sit over here and catch your breath, like."

Liam manages to pull out, fingers tight around the condom at the base of his dick. Niall's hole is shiny-red and loose, used. He whines when Liam pulls out and Zayn murmurs, "I know, good pup. I know. You'll be okay."

Master reaches out for Liam's condom once Niall's seated on his knees to Zayn's left and Liam's in the same position on the right. Liam ties it off and hands it over, leaning his head against Zayn's thigh with a shaky sigh. "What good boys," Zayn says, sweet but thick with arousal. "What a big puppy load." Liam's eyes drift close, and he feels satisfied. But after a moment he hears Zayn's zipper and smells him, and he perks right up again.

"I know you're tired," Master says, "so I think it's time for a little treat, hm?" Liam rests his chin on Zayn's thigh and glances first at Zayn's dick, gorgeous and familiar, and then up at him, eager even though his muscles are heavy and he feels like he came all his insides out. Niall gives a slow wag on Zayn's other side, looking hopeful but drained, blinking slowly. "Show me what good pups you are by sharing your treat."

Liam's mouth waters and he immediately pushes up on the edge of the sofa to reach Zayn's cock. He licks at it, first the fat head of it, sucking on the precome dripping from Zayn's slit. Then he licks down the length of it, proud as Zayn groans and sits back. Niall just watches at first, maybe unused to circumcised cock. After a moment he leans forward too, little pink tongue lapping at Zayn's balls, then under the crown where Zayn's most sensitive. 

Liam looks up to catch Zayn's gaze, and his Master's eyes are heavy-lidded, cheeks flushed as he watches them. Liam opens his mouth over the side of Zayn's cock until his lips and Niall's are touching around the girth of him. Niall catches on quickly and they kiss around Zayn's spit-shiny dick, sloppy and dribbling. The noises are obscene but it just turns Zayn on more, obvious when his cock twitches and oozes precome. Liam and Niall are quick to lick it up together, making hungry puppy noises as they share the taste of him.

"Stop," Zayn murmurs, and Liam and Niall pull off him with a nasty squelch. "Sit back." They obey eagerly, and Liam spares a second to look at Niall, to feel proud of how good he is and how quickly and naturally he fit into their playtime. 

"Liam, stay." Liam watches as his Master reaches out. Zayn's hand is firm on Niall's chin and he tilts his face up, other hand gripped around his own cock, wanking himself through the shine of their spit. "Gonna make a mess of you, little puppy," he rasps, taking aim, and suddenly he comes thick and hot all over Niall's face with a groan. 

Liam watches from so close he can see Zayn's slit open around his load as he shoots. Slick globs of it roll down over Niall's eyebrows, clumping in his eyelashes, pooling in the dip of his philtrum and clinging wetly to the divot in his chin. Master's panting, eyes wide as he stares at Niall's sweet pink face coated in jizz, filthy and slutty.

"Clean his whole face," Master says to Liam after a moment, voice low and still turned on even though he just shot his wad all over Niall. "Lick it all up and swallow it, pup."

Liam scrambles to do as he's told, gathering Niall up close to him where they're still crouched on their knees. He kisses him first, deep and slow, licking into his mouth and then around it, sucking on his lips, tasting his own Master. Niall kisses him back, making those sweet, hungry sounds in the back of his throat even though he's just been so thoroughly fucked. Liam's spent cock jerks and he breathes through his nose, sliding his lips up the sides of Niall's face, licking at Zayn's load, cleaning up every slimy trail of it. 

Even after Niall's face is spit-shined and clean, they keep kissing, making out with the low-level heat of being intensely turned on and intensely fucked out at the same time. 

Niall trails kisses down Liam's neck, nuzzling into his pits, sniffing and tonguing at them with curious puppy licks. Liam groans, a little ticklish and a lot hot for Niall's dirty little mouth, but too tired to do anything about it. 

"I think it's naptime for puppies," Zayn says, smiling. He's tucked back into his jeans, propped forward with his elbows on his knees, watching them contentedly. "I'll stick the cover of your doggy bed in the wash. You can have another special treat for being so good and sleep in the real bed."

Liam and Niall both cock their heads as they listen, pleased, and Zayn ushers them into the bedroom with a soft smile. "Up," he says, clapping, and they struggle to hop onto the mattress without fully standing up. Liam feels silly and Niall looks funny, too, and they both end up laughing, rolling together in a pile in the middle of the bed once they make it there.

Master gives them both scritches, grinning himself, and then disappears into the bathroom, probably to get whatever he needs to clean them up a bit. Niall's eyelids are heavy already, and Liam tucks him gently against his chest, holding him as he drifts off, breaths coming slow and even.

"Can we keep him?" Liam asks when Zayn comes back in, voice gravelly but soft. He smiles up at his Master, and Zayn brushes a thumb behind his ear, giving him a soft little pet, trailing back to carefully slide Liam's plug out of him with a wet pop. Liam whimpers, feeling empty and cored at the loss, but Master gives him a chaste kiss on the cheek, so pleased.

"I think so," Zayn says, sweet as he moves to card a hand through Niall's hair while he sleeps. He doesn't take Niall's collar off. Liam wags happily.


End file.
